Telecommunications utilizing fiber optic technology improves the quality of communications and can handle a higher volume of voice and data transfer than similar sized copper electrical wiring and cables. To provide interconnections between widely separated points, splicing is required to join cables and wires. The splices are used, in part, to interconnect subscribers to a telecommunication provider, such as a telephone service provider.
Two common types of fiber optic splices are the single fusion splice and the mass fusion splice, both generally known in the art of fiber optic technology. Due to the need to maintain the quality of transmission over the spliced connection, splices are secured in some manner, such as a splice holder, to prevent undesired agitation and/or damage. A splice holder also organizes and arranges the splices to facilitate identification and servicing by a technician. Splice holders are typically made of a foam material. Splice holders are placed on a fiber optic tray forming part of a distribution panel usually located in a basement of a subscriber.
A prior art single fusion splice holder may be further described with reference to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows a splice holder 10 comprising seven parallel, spaced apart members 11.sub.1 . . . 11.sub.7 extending upwardly from an integral base 12. Each adjacent pair of members, such as 11.sub.1 -11.sub.2, defines a C-shape channel 13 therebetween having a constricted neck 14. Splice holder 10 typically further comprises a plastic housing (not shown) for mounting the base 12 to provide further structural support to splice holder 10.
As shown in FIG. 1, a single fusion splice 15 rests along the length of channel 13, which has a cross-section generally corresponding to that of splice 15 to provide frictional hold. Constricted neck 14 being dimensioned to be slightly narrower than the width of splice 15 further frictionally secures splice 15 along channel 13. However, constricted neck 14 disadvantageously interferes with the insertion of splice 15 along channel 13. Furthermore, although members 11 are made of foam and allow their corresponding compression and temporarily widening of the constricted neck 14 in accepting a splice 15, the resiliency of members 11 diminish over time after repeated insertion and removal of splice 15, resulting in a channel 13 without a constricted neck 14 for securing splice 15.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved splice holder for securing splices, facilitating insertion and preventing accidental dislodgment by providing a self locking feature.